


The Last Hope

by inhellorinhighwater



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bluestreak has issues, Escape, M/M, More relationships will come, Muteness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Skyfire has TWO crushes, Starscream and his trine mates are autobots here, The major character death is in an alternate dimension, There is no twincest in this fanfic, They just share Bluestreak, that the seven 'bots are escaping from, whatever shall he do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inhellorinhighwater/pseuds/inhellorinhighwater
Summary: Their civil war cost everything. The Decepticons are all dead, and only seven Autobots remain. In order to survive, Starscream builds a portal to another universe, though the remaining survivors have no idea what will be waiting for them on the other side. It has to be better than the Pits they find themselves in, right?
Relationships: Inferno/Red Alert, Prowl/Jazz, Sideswipe/Bluestreak, Sunstreaker/Bluestreak, Thundercracker/Skywarp
Comments: 36
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there folks! I hope you like my work. Kind comments are encouraged and appreciated. 
> 
> This is my first Transformers fanfic, and I'm anxious to find out how I did (:
> 
> The "::" indicates a private channel between two 'bots.

“This has to work,” Skywarp says, more to reassure himself than anything else. They’re all crammed into the _Last Hope_ , a shuttle too small to hold seven fully-grown Cybertronians, but holding them nonetheless. He looks warily out the shuttle window and at the dead, open space in front of them. “This _has_ to work.”

Thundercracker is holding his hand, a move that helps calm him down but not enough to stop the jittery feeling that is his entire body is experiencing. Skywarp looks away from the shuttle window, away from Starscream at the helm, and regards his sparkmate. He doesn’t need their sparkbond nor their trine bond to know that Thundercracker isn’t feeling any better than he is, but his mate is holding it together for Skywarp. Thundercracker’s thoughts are all over the place; Skywarp opens a private channel to talk with his mate.

:: _How’re you holding up?::_

It is a short and simple message, something rare coming from Skywarp. Usually, his messages are convoluted and unnecessarily long, something both Starscream and Prowl found atrocious in his reports. He wonders how Prowl is doing, now that he is back with Primus.

The thought strikes him cold. Prowl, Jazz, Optimus, the Aerialbots, _all of them –_ all the Cybertronians _,_ are offline. Dead. Back with Primus. No matter how Skywarp cuts it, it’s only the seven of them now. All thanks to their civil war.

Thundercracker squeezes his hand, turning his head and nudging his mate.

:: _Everything considered? I’m fine.::_ A pause. :: _I can feel your worrying. Screamer knows what he’s doing. ‘Ceptor and ‘Jack left extensive notes. We’ll be fine.::_

Skywarp has never been a big believer in Primus, but he has occasionally prayed to him. He finds himself doing that now.

He looks around, letting go of his mate’s hand and swivelling his chair. Bluestreak is holding the minibot Bumblebee on the berth at the end of the shuttle. Bluestreak’s optics are offline, but that’s not an unusual occurrence nowadays, not since Optimus was able to negotiate his release from Megatron. Bumblebee’s optics are on; they lock optics and the minibot offers him a smile.

It’s reassuring.

The Jet twins are seated on the floor in front of the berth. Skywarp can hear their fans going: they’re nervous. And why wouldn’t they be? Pits, Skywarp is nervous. They’re opening a portal to a new dimension, to a universe unknown. But any universe has to be a better universe than the one the only remaining Autobots are leaving behind.

“Alright,” Starscream starts, flicking on switches and buttons until Skywarp hears a _swooshing_ noise. “Is everyone ready? Once I flick this switch, there’s no coming back.”

 _Back to the Pits?_ Skywarp wants to say but doesn’t. There’s only enough fuel for one trip. One portal opening. It’s their only option.

Bumblebee speaks up, “I think we’re all ready. Now let’s get this show on the road.”

Ah, a human expression. The minibot has always been fond of humans, and if Skywarp admits it, he is too. Starscream and Thundercracker have never seen their appeal though, but at least Bluestreak and the Jet twins have.

Starscream looks ahead, his fans whirling loudly. “Okay. I don’t know what we’ll find on the other side of that portal, but prepare for the worst.” Starscream opens the panel to the launch button, and after a moment of hesitation, slams his hand down on it.

Skywarp is pushed backwards, as are his trine-mates and the other ‘bots. The shuttle’s acceleration is fast and increasing, much to his dismay. The entire shuttle itself rattles and groans against the force of their launching of the _Last Hope,_ deep in space. They were already floating aimlessly in space before Starscream hit that button, but now? Now they are heading towards that newly created portal of green and blue swirls.

Alarms are going off and the shuttle’s lights are now red. _We’re not gonna make it,_ is what Skywarp thinks but keeps to himself. He doesn’t want to worry his mate.

Starscream, the devil that he is, must have known what he was thinking. “Hold tight!” he yells, gripping the wheel so tightly that it must be painful, “this is going to be bumpy!”

It’s already bumpy, but Skywarp doesn’t mention that.

They’re so close to the portal now, that circular mess of swirls and wait... It’s getting smaller!

“Oh, _frag it all!”_ Starscream screams as he hits another button, causing the _Last Hope_ to accelerate even faster than before, which Skywarp didn’t think was possible, and yet, here they are.

The portal is still getting smaller, and Skywarp is getting more and more nervous. He’s sure the other Autobots are as well, if Starscream’s cursing is any indication. He looks at Thundercracker, and Thundercracker looks back at him. It’s almost peaceful, despite the noise and chaos that surrounds him; if they’re destined to die, then Skywarp will die looking at the best thing that has ever happened to him.

Starscream screeches something, and suddenly, they’re going impossible faster. Skywarp hears the screams of his friends, but everything seems to be going by in slow motion. It’s very surreal and unreal at the same time.

Their ride is beyond rough as they get ever-so closer to the shrinking portal, the ‘bots behind them are bouncing with every klick that passes.

Skywarp’s fans are on their fastest speed, and that’s the only thing his audials are picking up. And then suddenly, just like a snap of fingers, the noise stops. The seeker tears his gaze away from his mate and to the shuttle’s window. Skywarp sees the other side! The clear blue skies that await them if they can just _get through the portal._

:: _I love you ‘Warp.::_ Thundercracker tells him over their private channel, and Skywarp feels his spark beat in his chassis.

:: _I love you too TC.::_

It’s a perfect way to die, a perfect way to end his life.

But it’s not to be.

They make it through the portal by some miracle of Primus; their cheers are short-lived as their shuttle starts descending at a speed that Skywarp knows is dangerous.

The land below them is red. A desert, he knows. A desert they’re approaching too quickly.

“Brace for impact!” Starscream yells. Skywarp hears his friends’ cries, hears Bumblebee telling Bluestreak and the Jet twins that they were going to be okay. But it’s all for naught.

Skywarp feels their impact in the desert sands, and then, nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inferno and Sideswipe investigate the crash near the Ark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read this so far <3 Hope y'all like this chapter.

Inferno had been reluctant to leave Red Alert, as he normally is, but Optimus asked him and Sideswipe to check out the crash near the _Ark._ It isn’t a meteor, or space debris as far as they could tell. It came from outer space, but it didn’t come from the space around Earth. If it had been, it would have been picked up by the _Ark’s_ sensors. What was it?

The _Ark_ is in the distance now and they quickly come near the space object. There are no Decepticons in sight, thank Primus. Inferno is not in the mood to deal with those fraggers, and not to mention, Red Alert would, as always, panic.

That mech does not need more stress. 

:: _Hear that Inferno? It sounds like an alarm.::_

Inferno listens intently as they get closer to the mysterious object, and Sideswipe is right. It is an alarm, and it is blaring. Once the object comes into view, Inferno and Sideswipe transform and cautiously walk towards the… shuttle? It’s a shuttle?

“The frag?” Sideswipe says. The shuttle is smoking, and the alarm is on, but what is it doing here?

Inferno grabs his hose and turns it on, spraying the shuttle so a fire doesn’t break out. “Is it Deception? Wait…no. Look,” he shuts off his fire hose and puts it back, and points to the broken wing, “this is an Autobot shuttle.”

“There shouldn’t be an Autobot shuttle here,” Sideswipe grabs a part of the metal and lifts it up, “perhaps it was floating in space for vorns before crashing?” He throws the metal and then gasps, “Inferno! Call Optimus. We need Ratchet out here, _now.”_

Inferno goes to Sideswipe’s side, and sees what he sees. It’s Bumblebee and Bluestreak, both barely online, but that’s not possible. Their optics are flickering, and Inferno already knows that Prowl and Red Alert will not be getting any recharge anytime soon.

He narrows his optics, confused. Bumblebee and Bluestreak are dead, having died in battle protecting their adoptive sires many stellar cycles ago. “This isn’t possible.”

“You’re telling me. Now call!”

:: _Prime! We need Ratchet out here. We found – well, I can’t explain it. We found Bumblebee and Bluestreak, but they need a medic.::_

Optimus responds promptly, :: _How is that possible?::_

_::I don’t know but both me ‘n Sideswipe see them!::_

_::I’m sending help as we speak.::_

Inferno grabs metal, ripping it apart and tossing it aside to get to the ‘bots underneath. They free Bluestreak and Bumblebee from the twisted metal that trapped them, and hear groaning and after a moment, screaming.

“We’re coming!” Inferno yells as he tears more metal away from the badly damaged shuttle. Sideswipe does so as well, but at the other end. Metal is flying, being thrown across the red desert sands of the United States. “We’ve got jets!”

Sideswipe looks up, “Jets?” He looks and sees an orange jet and blue jet. The blue jet is screaming; his legs crushed, and his arm pinned by a metal rod. The orange jet’s optics are online, and he’s gasping in pain.

“’Sides?” The orange jet says, “is it really you?”

Sideswipe nods, though Inferno knows that he’s never seen this mech before in his life, “Yes. Ratchet’s coming as we speak. You’ll be okay.”

The orange jet turns his head towards the blue jet, “And what about Jetstorm? Will he be okay? I can’t lose my brother.”

Inferno sees something change on Sideswipe's face, though he can’t tell what it is. “Ratchet will do everything he can.”

Jetstorm points with his arm that isn’t pinned towards the other end of the shuttle. The orange jet tries to sit up, but Inferno stops him. “Just lay down, okay? You’re injured.”

“B-but,” The orange jet says, looking at the Bumblebee and Bluestreak and then at where Jetstorm is pointing, “what about Starscream?”

“Starscream? Starscream is with you?”

The orange jet drops his head, looking directly above at the blue skies. “Why wouldn’t they be?”

 _They?_ Inferno shares a look with Sideswipe and then goes and grabs metal from where the jet is pointing. What are Starscream and his trine doing with four Autobots, two that should be dead and two ‘bots that are unknown?

Sideswipe tends to the jets while Inferno yanks and bends the metal until he reveals the deadly Deception trine, all temporarily offline, if he scans are correct.

:: _Ratchet,::_ Inferno starts, :: _we’ve got Bumblebee and Bluestreak, along with two jets, and Starscream and his trine. They’ll all injured.::_

_::Primus. What happened?::_

_::Still figuring that out.::_

Inferno hears Skyfire before he sees them, and as soon as he lands, Ratchet is running out along with First Aid; Skyfire doesn’t transform, he just waits for the injured mechs to be placed within him for transport.

“Primus,” Ratchet says as he carefully gets Jetstorm ready for transport. “First Aid, ready the trine.”

First Aid nods and goes to them. Inferno, who knows basic first aid for situations just like this, is tending to the two ‘bots that should be dead. That are dead. But Inferno sees them in front of him; they’re barely online, and they are in need of help.

This is just so confusing.

“Ratchet,” First Aid calls, “They’ve got Autobot decals.”

The older medic looks up, as does Inferno, and sure enough, the deadly trio have Autobot decals on their wings. _How’d I miss that?_ Inferno thinks.

Sideswipe has the orange jet ready for transport, and he rushes him to Skyfire. “None of this is making any sense!”

:: _Did I hear that Starscream is among them?::_

That’s Skyfire, and there’s something in his voice that Inferno can’t discern. Like most Autobots, Inferno knows that Skyfire used to be a Decepticon, something some lesser ‘bots use to justify their mistrust of him. Inferno doesn’t know him well, but the firetruck knows that Skyfire is loyal to the Autobot cause. He wonders what kind of relationship Skyfire and Starscream had.

He guesses that he’ll find out.

:: _You did. They’ve got Autobot decals. Bumblebee and Bluestreak are here too, along with two jets. One of their names is Jetstorm. Does the name sound familiar?::_

Inferno isn’t surprised when Skyfire tells him that no, he does not recognize the name. And besides, the brother jets look too young.

Ratchet barks out orders and gets all the injured mechs into Skyfire. They take off back to the _Ark_ while Inferno and Sideswipe stay behind to guard the shuttle until some other ‘bots are able to haul it back home for study.

Inferno looks at Sideswipe, who looks dazzled. He gives Inferno an interesting look, saying, “What do you think about all this?”

Sideswipe’s optics follow Skyfire as he travels back to the _Ark,_ feeling… well, he isn’t sure. Bluestreak is supposed to be dead, and yet, there the Praxian is. Alive. With Bumblebee. He remembers when the two ‘bots died protecting Prowl and Optimus, and how their deaths affected the whole ship. He and Sunny didn’t even set up pranks for quite some time; everyone was grieving, especially Prowl and Optimus.

He knows what the relationship between Bluestreak, Prowl, and Jazz had been. Prowl _raised_ the orphaned Praxian, and when he and Jazz got into a serious relationship, Jazz was right there too. Not to say Jazz hadn’t been there for Bluestreak; in fact, Bluestreak often talked fondly of his two adoptive creators.

Sideswipe shifts his weight from one leg to another. How will Sunstreaker react? His twin hasn’t been the same since their lover died.

Finding them, their fellow soldiers, in the red sands had brought up strange feelings within him. He had absolutely no idea what is going on, and given Inferno’s face when Sideswipe asked him the question about how he felt, the firetruck also doesn’t know how to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!!! Did y'all like this chapter? And I want to clarify; the relationship between the twins and Bluestreak = Sideswipe/Bluestreak and Sunstreaker/Bluestreak. This isn't A Song of Ice and Fire...there's no twincest here. They simply share a lover.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream has a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took this in a strange direction because I wrote half of it while sleep deprived. But I hope y'all like it (:
> 
> And thanks in advance for reading!!! (:

Starscream wakes up on a berth, which is a welcomed change from the _Last Hope,_ whose only berth had to be shared between seven mechs. So waking up alone, on one berth is strangely nice. He’s not worried about his trine-mates; the seeker can feel them through their trine-bond. They’re safe.

He onlines his optics and the face of a long-dead medic stares at him.

“R-Ratchet!” He stutters as he tries to sit up, but Ratchet prevents him from doing so. It worked! Starscream can scarcely believe it. The _Last Hope_ made it through that fragging portal, and his fellow Autobots found them. Well, Starscream supposes these aren’t his fellow Autobots. His fellow Autobots are dead, save six of them.

Starscream looks around; his trine is recharging and the other four ‘bots aren’t online yet. He feels the air go through his vents, feeling relaxed. Bluestreak, Bumblebee, and the jet twins are safe. They’re alive, thank Primus. Thanks to Ratchet. “Thanks for saving my crew.”

“I’m a medic.” Ratchet retorts, “I try to save everyone. Prime and Prowl will be here shortly. We all have some questions for you.”

Starscream understands. If the positions were reversed, he’d have questions too.

Ratchet scans him and asks him questions about how he’s feeling. Starscream tells the medic that he feels fine, just tired. He wants to stretch his wings and go flying, but he doesn’t think he’ll be allowed.

Just as Starscream feels boredom creep into his wires and spread throughout his entire body, Prime and Prowl entire the medbay.

Prowl stops for a moment at Bluestreak’s berth, his face unreadable. Whatever the mech is feeling, he quickly pushes it down and continues to Starscream. Prime gazes at Bumblebee, his optics looking at the minibot up and down as if he were searching for something, though Starscream doesn’t know what.

If the minibot were awake, he’d say _hey bossbot_ to the two ‘bots. Bluestreak would probably cling to Prowl, having not seen his adoptive sire since Prowl and Jazz were tortured to death by Shockwave. Starscream wonders how the young Praxian will react to seeing Prowl alive again, and he briefly wonders if Jazz survived here in this universe as well.

Prime and Prowl come to either side of his berth; Prime’s mouth covered by his face covering and Prowl’s face ever-so neutral.

It’s exactly how the seeker remembers them.

Prime speaks first, “Hello Starscream. I am –“

“I know who you are,” Starscream interrupts, “You’re Optimus Prime and you’re,” he points at the Praxian, “Prowl. Let’s just get this interrogation over with. The sooner we do, the sooner I can _fly.”_ He emphasizes. He’s a seeker after all; they’re meant to be in the skies.

Prowl doesn’t speak though he does glance behind him at Starscream’s crew. Prime’s voice is monotone, “We need you to explain why and how you’re here.”

Here? _Here?_ What a stupid question. “I presume you’re at war with the Decepticons? We were too.” He pauses, slowly sitting up despite Ratchet’s death glare, “We won, but it cost _everything._ Everyone is dead, save for us seven. The war… I used to believe in our cause, I really did. But as more and more of our soldiers died, the less I believed in our cause. The Decepticons had started colonizing the USSR –“

“Colonizing how?” Interrupts Prowl.

Starscream hisses, which garners him a look from the Praxian, “Don’t interrupt! As I was saying, Megatron started colonizing the USSR. And before you ask: no, we didn’t stop it because the humans,” the stupid, idiotic humans, “ _allowed_ it to happen. They even encouraged it. In exchange, Megatron gave them weapons and started accepting humans for… enhancement.”

“Enhancement?” Ratchet chipped in, clearly having been listening in. “What kind of enhancement?”

“The kind that fused _us_ with _them._ The USSR then went to war with the United States and her allies shortly after that with their Cyber-humans.”

“This still doesn’t tell us why you’re here.” The fragger Prowl says.

Starscream throws his hands up, frustrated, “ _Because_! The Decepticons got their enhanced humans to fight our allies and then _us._ Cyber-humans and their weapons were capable of killing us. So we started enhancing our own humans to fight them.”

This time, Ratchet interrupts, “And whose idea was that?”

“Mine and Perceptor’s. I have our work, and all my work, in my subspace.”

“I would like to see your work,” Prowl says, still standing straight. The Prowl in _his_ universe had been known to slouch. Occasionally anyway. 

“He’ll give it to you but not right now. He needs to rest.” Ratchet tells them, back turned to Starscream. He obviously can’t be that worried about the seeker if the medic is willing to turn his back on him.

Prime nods, “We’ll be in touch Starscream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter ):  
> But!!! The next chapter will be longer, I promise you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluestreak and Prowl reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the others, and I hope y'all love it <3

Bluestreak is awoken by a _humming_ that’s vibrating his entire chassis. He powers on his optics and attempts to sit up to no avail; he can see yellow and black – ah. Bumblebee is laying on top of him. The young Praxian glances around the medbay, its orange walls familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. After all, it’s not _his_ medbay in _his Ark._ It’s a familiar ship with familiar faces, that’s all. At least, he’s assuming that there’ll be familiar faces. He doesn’t know how he’ll react if his creators or lovers are around.

On one hand, Bluestreak wishes he could see Prowl and Jazz again. They were taken too cruelly and too early, the Decepticons to blame. They weren’t even in battle for Primus’ sake! The three of them were kidnapped while on patrol, Bluestreak’s chatter having given them away. Every time Bluestreak’s optics are off, he can _see_ them. He can see their fluids dripping, their wires twisted and torn, their metal melted. He can _hear_ them screaming no matter the time of day.

Shockwave proposed a question to the young Praxian after he murdered his creators: which is worse – Living or dying first?

Bluestreak knows the answer.

He doesn’t talk much, not anymore. Every time his vocalizer is activated, he just wants to scream and beg Shockwave to stop. To stop hurting Prowl and Jazz and to hurt him instead. It’s been several Earth years since their deaths and it still hasn’t gotten easier. Will it ever? He’s considered suicide, not that he’d ever admit that out loud, at least not yet. Maybe one day, he’ll be able to talk about this. But not today. All the Praxian wants to do is to be reunited with them.

And what about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe? Do they even exist here? Bluestreak thinks to pray to the god he’d abandoned that they _do._ They could hate him, despise him, spit on him – it wouldn’t matter. Just to see his lovers again would be enough.

Bumblebee’s humming is steady against his chest. It’s a pleasant feeling honestly; he’s denied himself kindness and pleasure since Optimus was able to rescue him from the depths of the _Nemesis._

He contemplates on what he’ll do if his family is alive for a time before he’s interrupted by the medbay’s doors opening. He turns his head out of curiosity. It’s a face he’s been seeing since the mech died.

It’s Prowl.

He’s imagined this reunion since Prowl was murdered. Bluestreak thought that he’d jump up and down like an excited youngling. He thought that he’d start babbling like an incoherent sparkling.

But that’s not what he does.

Prowl’s optics lock onto his, the older Praxian slowly walking to his berth side. Bluestreak’s throat is tight and his fans have kicked into their highest speed.

“Bluestreak?” Prowl asks, and Pits, this Prowl sounds like his Prowl. His creator. “Are you alright?”

He can’t get his vocalizer to work, his mouth falling open like the useless idiot he is. _Stupid_ , _stupid, stupid,_ he thinks angrily. _Your talking gets him killed the first time. Maybe now your lack of talking will kill him._

He shakes his head _no_ , tears already having started to run, wishing not for the first time that he could power on his vocalizer. His fans are spinning fast and even though he’s laying down, he already feels light-headed.

Prowl is at his side in an instant, concern written all over his face. He quickly picks up a slowly coming to Bumblebee and puts the scout on the empty berth beside the panicking Praxian. “I’ve comm’d Ratchet,” he begins, his hands on Bluestreak’s shoulders, “he’ll be here momentarily.” He firmly but gently grabs onto one of Bluestreak’s hands and places it on his chest. “Can you feel my sparkbeat?”

Bluestreak tries to focus on Prowl’s sparkbeat, trying and failing to feel the pulse that his chassis. He nods _no,_ his hands violently shaking. He’s going to pass out, he just knows it. Frag it! Why is this so difficult? He should be happy, joyous even. Prowl is literally touching him, proving to Bluestreak’s processor that yes, he is _alive._

He doesn’t hear the others waking up, only seeing them in his peripheral and across the room. Oh great, this is just fantastic – having all his teammates see him panicking like a youngling without their creators.

Ratchet chooses that moment to barge in; Bluestreak can see his mouth moving but can hear no words. All he can hear are his fans whirling and the tortured screams of his dying creators.

There are more hands on him now – is it Shockwave? No, it can’t be. Shockwave’s dead. He’s been dead since Sunstreaker tore off his head with his bare hands. But he’s alive in this universe, right? Or maybe he’s not. Bluestreak doesn’t know.

One moment, he’s painfully aware of the hands on him. The next, he’s blissfully unconscious.

When he wakes next, he’s alone. Bluestreak is familiar with this place – it’s the quarantine room, something Jazz called the _quarantine suite._ He slowly sits up, swinging his legs over the berth and onto the floor. He hangs his head and rests it in his hands. Was it all a dream?

He thinks about it until the door opens. When Bluestreak looks, he sees Ratchet.

Ratchet comes closer to him, datapad in hand and a cube of energon in the other, “You’re awake. Here,” he hands the Praxian the energon, “drink this. You’ll feel better.”

Ratchet has always known what he’s talking about, but Bluestreak is apprehensive. He doesn’t know this Ratchet. Pits, they could be in a universe where the Autobots are the _bad guys._ That would be a crazy world.

But they’re on the same faction, so Bluestreak figures that he’s safe. He sips it with slightly shaking hands, unable to stop the tremors.

“Starscream tells me that you don’t talk anymore.”

Bluestreak is listening; Starscream wasn’t lying.

“No one here will force you to talk, but I’m – we’re all here if you do.” He pauses, looking at the datapad briefly before handing it to Bluestreak, “here. It’s a history of us. In this universe. Including the deaths of every Autobot. You’ll find your name among them.”

He takes another sip of his energon. He’s dead in this universe? Did Shockwave kill him? It wouldn’t surprise him.

Ratchet places a hand on Bluestreak’s shoulder, face serious. “Bluestreak. I – ah. It’s good to see you again.”

Bluestreak gives him a sad smile, wishing to use his voice but finding himself unable to. Shockwave never touched his vocalizer, but that doesn’t mean that the Decepticon never did him damage.

He hears knocking coming from the door, the door chiming with every knock. He takes another sip of energon, watching as Ratchet’s lips twitch in annoyance.

“You’ve had _guests_ who have been pestering me to see you. Do you want to see them? They’re your teammates.”

He nods _yes._

Ratchet opens the door and is nearly trampled by Bumblebee and the Jet twins, who all try to hug him at the same time. Their attempt actually knocks him back, his back once again laying flat on the berth.

Bumblebee speaks first, “Blue! It’s great to see you not panicking like earlier – ow!”

Jetstorm had hit the young scout, “well don’t bring that back up. We’re _supposed_ to be cheering him up.”

“Yeah ‘Bee, we should be making him happy,” Jetfire adds.

“What do you mean? I always cheer –“

Bluestreak stops listening, just enjoying watching his friends argue about cheering him up. Their banter is always music to his audials, and once, he was apart of it too. It’s a melancholily feeling if he’s honest with himself, which he doesn’t want to be.

Ratchet’s voice booms over the arguing ‘bots, “If any of you stress my patient, I will turn you into a toaster.”

“Yessir Ratchet sir,” Bumblebee says, sounding happy. Ratchet narrows his optics at the scout, who just smiles. The medic leaves with a promise of _I’ll be back._

The Praxian lets the three ‘bots talk to him and among themselves, just happy to have been included. They’ve never not included him, but Bluestreak always appreciates when they do.

“Hey Blue?” Jetfire asks, sitting at the edge of the berth near the Praxian’s feet. “Was it because of Prowl?”

Bluestreak knows what the jet is referring too; he’d be extremely dumb if he didn’t. He wants to deny it, wants to say that no, that it was just him being an idiot. But he can’t lie to himself. He never could. Never would.

He got his creators killed in his home universe; what will he do to them in this one? 

Jetstorm nudges him, “I know that look. It’s not a good look.”

“Not at all,” his brother agrees.

Bumblebee stands and goes to his side near his helm, softly petting his head. It’s something someone would do to soothe an upset sparkling, but Bluestreak doesn’t mind. Prowl used to do pet him whenever he was working, and Jazz would do it when they passed in the halls.

He misses those days.

“Blue, it’s okay to be sad. You know that right?” Bumblebee tells him, still petting his helm. Logically, he knows this. Of course mechs gets sad sometimes. It’s natural. But most mechs didn’t get their creators maimed to death.

Bumblebee pokes him, “stop it Blue. Stop with that look.”

He takes another sip of energon, finishing it and just holding the cube, not knowing what to do with it. Bluestreak wonders what Prowl is doing right now. He’s probably working, or maybe he’s with Jazz –

Another knock. Everyone looks at the door, expecting to see Ratchet or even First Aid, but it’s Thundercracker.

“TC. Come join us,” Jetfire waves the seeker over, “we’re cheering up Bluestreak.”

Thundercracker stays in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. “Are you?”

“Are we what?” Jetfire asks, confused.

“Are you cheering him up?”

Four pairs of optics are now focused on him, causing the mech to sink down somewhat in shyness. He quickly nods _yes,_ that they are making him feel better. The jet twins and the scout smile, and Bluestreak swears that Thundercracker is suppressing one.

He leans back, his dark thoughts in the back of his mind. Bluestreak should thank Primus for the friends he has; he’s so damn lucky.

But he can’t find himself to pray to a cruel god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor son D': will he get over his trauma? Let's hope so. Living like this is worse than hell. And I'll give y'all a hint... the next chapter involves a certain flyer (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyfire and Fireflight go for a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short, but I was having trouble with this chapter. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.

“Skyfire?”

Skyfire looks up from the datapad he isn’t reading and sees Fireflight standing awkwardly a full minibot length away from him. He really must have not been paying attention to hear the young flyer. The entirety of his focus on the mech who long ago joined the Decepticons who just so happens to be walking free on this ship.

He sets the datapad down on the berthside table. He’s in the Aerialbots quarters, as he often is nowadays, and he’s surprised that they’ve left him alone in silence for so long. He quickly squashes the annoyance he feels crawling up in his processor. If he really wanted to be alone, he would be in his own quarters.

Fireflight is playing with his thumbs, looking down at the floor as if he is ashamed. “A-are you feeling okay? Ever since they crashed here, you’ve been… goofy.”

Goofy. A very Fireflight thing to say. He supposes that yes, he has been… goofy. _He’s_ here for Pits sake! How could he not feel like this? Starscream hasn’t sought him out yet for better or for worse. Does Starscream even care? Skyfire hopes so, but it’s _Starscream._ Nothing is ever clear cut with that mech.

He sighs. He could be honest with the young flyer, but Skyfire would rather discuss this with Silverbolt. His relationship with Silverbolt is complicated and having Starscream around is stirring up long-buried feelings Skyfire wishes would have stayed buried, but he doesn’t want to think about that right now.

“Would you like to get some energon?” Skyfire asks, wanting to get off the topic of an Autobot Starscream and his crew.

Fireflight smiles, nodding enthusiastically. “’Bolt! We’re gonna –“

“I heard you. Don’t wander off.”

“I won’t,” Fireflight says as he and Skyfire head for the exit, “Skyfire is with me.”

Skyfire hears the Aerialbot leader sigh.

Fireflight chatters about everything and nothing as they walk to the rec room, and the one-sided talk is a nice distraction from Starscream when Skyfire hears a screech and a cube shattering. “ _Skyfire?”_

Fireflight stops talking; Skyfire’s optics immediately look ahead and see a trio of mechs that has his processor spinning. It’s Starscream and his trine. Starscream’s face is one of shock and surprise, and Skyfire can only imagine how his face looks.

Skyfire isn’t sure what he had been expecting when he thought about the mechs. They all look the exact same, save for the insignia. Pits, even their colour schemes match! Skyfire

“Want to get energon with us?” Fireflight asks, breaking the silence that has grown strange and stilled.

Skyfire glances at the broken cube of energon that lays on the floor, and then back up at his former friend. Thundercracker nudges Starscream, which seems to break the seeker from his trance. “I’d – that would be great.”

“Great!” Fireflight says a little too loudly. The young flyer grabs Skyfire’s hand and begins to walk to the rec room. Skyfire doesn’t mind; he knows that Fireflight is… aloof and doesn’t understand what somethings look like to others. His brothers keep trying to teach him, but it’s all for naught.

They walk past the seekers, who then fall behind them as they make their way to the rec room. Fireflight is happily humming and skipping down the hall. It’s cute.

They reach the rec room; there is no one else there, thankfully. Skyfire has no idea where this meeting is going to go, but he’s anxious to find out.

Fireflight lets go of his hand and grabs a cube of energon; he greedily drinks it up before refilling it and taking another sip. Skyfire turns to look at the trine.

Skywarp has a strange look in his optics; Thundercracker rubbing Skywarp’s wing. Starscream is staring at him with the same optics that Skyfire remembers being lost in before the war.

A cube is shoved in his hand; he looks down, seeing Fireflight smiling. Fireflight hands the trine cubes as well, still humming.

“Should we sit?” Thundercracker asks. 

They do. The trine sits opposite of Skyfire and Fireflight, who is still humming. Skyfire takes a sip of his energon.

Fireflight finishes his cube. “So how do you know each other?”

How do they know each other? Skyfire knows how his Starscream and he met, but he has no idea about this Starscream. Starscream answers for him.

“We met at the academy. Skyfire was overtaken by my beauty.”

Skywarp snorts; Starscream and Thundercracker glaring at him, but Skywarp just smiles and holds his hands up.

“You are pretty,” Fireflight says, “I can see why Skyfire was smitten.”

Smitten. Skyfire was smitten, _is_ smitten still with the damned seeker, even after all these vorns. It makes his feelings and relationship with Silverbolt that much more difficult. They’re not dating, but they have, as humans say, made out.

It’s all very complicated.

“So tell me seekers,” Skyfire starts, taking another sip of energon. “Tell us about your universe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Skyfire will end up with both Starscream and Silverbolt...maybe just Screamer, maybe just 'Bolt. I dunno yet. What should the next chapter be about? I have many ideas in my head but can't settle on one.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it!! Thanks for reading (: 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this. I had such fun writing it.


End file.
